


Кошмары, сбежавшие из моей головы

by DoctorBarty



Category: Cloud Atlas - All Media Types
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBarty/pseuds/DoctorBarty
Summary: Это не было пределом. Все произошедшее. Может быть, поэтому все было таким особенным.
Relationships: Robert Frobisher/Rufus Sixsmith





	Кошмары, сбежавшие из моей головы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all my nightmares escaped my head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034017) by [hipsterophelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterophelia/pseuds/hipsterophelia). 



К нему возвращается один и тот же сон: сон, в котором он взбегает по лестнице, но ноги словно налиты свинцом или чем-то еще более тяжелым, и Сиксмит так и не оказывается у нужной двери, замешкавшись из-за звука такой громкости, что, кажется, сотряслась вся реальность. Он просыпается в поту, дрожа, пытаясь нащупать рядом с собой спящего. Постель пуста, простыни холодны как лед. Он не смог оказаться на третьем этаже, и это должно быть облегчением, потому что он слишком хорошо знает, что там его ждет. Мысль о том, что больше не увидит ничего, кроме этой части, должна быть успокаивающей, но если он не окажется там, это значит и то, что он больше никогда не увидит его лица.

На книжной полке есть несколько фотографий, но это совсем не то же самое. Все сняты в этой самой комнате; реликвии того бледного ноябрьского дня, когда Роберт неожиданно оказался обладателем камеры; восемь фотографий того утра, предусмотрительно спрятанные за рядом книг из тех, что он читает редко, чтобы не наткнуться на них совершенно случайным образом.

Там он был все еще собой; любимая фотография — Фробишер в профиль, раскуривает сигарету, одновременно глядя в камеру и улыбаясь. Его следовало запомнить таким, он бы хотел, чтобы его запомнили таким. Но неважно, как долго он смотрит на фотографию, как ни старается воспроизвести каждую черту его лица в памяти, все возвращается к одной и той же сцене. Там тот не был собой, не тем человеком, которого когда-то знал Сиксмит: меньше, уязвимее чем когда-либо в жизни. Нельзя по-настоящему изменить человека. Можно контролировать его действия, то, как он ведет себя и преподносит себя миру, а после можно исказить воспоминания о нем, но нельзя по-настоящему изменить то, кем он является. Это не было пределом. Все произошедшее. Может быть, поэтому все было таким особенным. 

Письма тоже там, спрятаны, как и фотографии; стопка состоит из коротких записок от конца двадцатых, беспокойных писем начала тридцатых, когда Фробишер каким-то образом умудрился быть везде и нигде одновременно, затем страницы и листы из Бельгии, датированные 1931-м, и, затем, стремительный конец. Ему потребовалось время для того, чтобы заставить себя прочитать последнее письмо, но все же он сделал это, о чем немедленно пожалел. 

Он знал, что случится. Знал, что именно ждет его за той дверью. Взбегая по лестнице, он хочет пережить эти последние моменты иначе, с широко открытыми глазами, обладать свободой воли, жалеет, что не смог удержать ничего, и все обратилось в прах. Он бы продолжал бежать вечно, если бы мог, все было бы лучше, чем оказаться у той двери. Но когда она оказалась нараспашку, а дверь ванной комнаты была все еще закрыта, он уже знал. _«Его больше нет, его больше нет, его больше нет»_ , отдавалось в нем, когда он пересекал комнату, убивая последние капли надежды. После все стихло; жизнь воплотилась лишь в дрожащих сжимающихся руках, а центром вселенной стала ванна в номере бельгийского отеля.

Вернувшись к себе, он уснул, хотя едва смеркалось. Он проснулся посреди ночи и все показалось настолько сюрреалистичным, что не могло быть ничем, кроме как кошмаром, и он зацепился за эту мысль, но, конечно, он знал правду и, как только глаза привыкли к темноте дорогого номера отеля, его настигло осознание и… Когда-то в это время он прочитал письмо впервые со странным чувством надежды на то, что это будет прямым доказательством тому, что произошедшее не более, чем плод его воображения. Надежды, которая была разрушена первым же предложением. _«Сиксмит, сегодня в пять утра я выстрелил себе в нёбо из Люгера В.А.»_ Он слышал пистолет, черт возьми, он обнимал его, когда последние крохи тепла покидали его тело, каким образом это могло оказаться чем-то, не имеющим отношения к реальности?

Затем родилась вина; когда он сидел на полу, пытаясь отыскать того, кого он не мог — и не сможет — больше обнять, когда он перечитывал раз за разом последнее письмо, когда он углубился в прошлое, перечитав все письма, которые пришли ему из Брюгге за эти месяцы. Словно петля сжималась на шее, когда он расхаживал по комнате, представляя все, что бы он изменил, если бы мог, все, что он сделал неверно, не предвидя последствий своих действий. Он был бы готов заплатить палачу, чтобы это прекратилось.

С несколько недель он едва покидал номер отеля; пришло и ушло Рождество, а он был все еще там, желая смерти Вивиану Эйрсу, желая смерти всем, кто подвел его к гибели, желая смерти самому себе, потому что как можно продолжать жить после слов _«мы недолго остаемся мертвыми»_ и _«я буду ждать тебя там»_?

Он все еще не знает, но возвращается в Кембридж в начале февраля, в свою комнату, где ничего не изменилось, хотя все стало другим. Люди за окном продолжают жить собственной жизнью, как будто реальность не сотряслась, и он никогда раньше на самом деле не знал, что по-настоящему значит быть одиноким, пока не наступило «здесь и сейчас». Но, судя по всему, он живет. Иногда кажется, что едва ли, но он справляется. Умудряется держаться, даже когда хочется опустить руки. Бывают дни, когда он просыпается с утра и делает то, что должен, и бывают ночи, когда он даже не гадает, что могло бы быть иначе.

Месяцы ускользают в небытие, пока он пытается разозлиться на Фробишера; он хочет злиться, просто для того, чтобы что-то почувствовать. Просто для того, чтобы было что-то, кроме чувства отчаяния, которое медленно превращается во что-то обычное. Но на самом деле злиться не на что. Фробишер был сложным человеком, но он не был эгоистом, не имеет значения, что он упорно старался казаться безразличным. Это никогда не было эгоизмом — он хотел этого, а то, что Роберт получал желаемое, не было чем-то необычным или неожиданным. Упрямый, но не эгоистичный — два понятия, которые часто легко спутать. _«Эгоизм в том, чтобы требовать от другого терпеть невыносимое существование.»_ И дело не в том, что Сиксмит винит его; это словно толчки после землетрясения, тот факт, что земля продолжает кружиться, хотя кажется, что она остановилась. Остановилась месяцы назад.

Еще два месяца проходят в вакууме. В газете заметка от шестнадцатого апреля объявляет о смерти Вивиана Эйрса. Ощущения от нее и вполовину не так хороши, как ожидалось. 

Левая половина постели все еще пахнет в точности как он. Невозможно, чтобы запах сохранялся так долго, но он там, может быть, уже просто как часть воображения Сиксмита, он знает это, но несмотря ни на что находит успокаивающим; он держится за это, ужасаясь возможности забыть. Он уже потерял так много — не то, как Роберт выглядел, не совсем, но все же это лишь его облик на фотографиях, то, как он выглядел бы, если бы кто-нибудь написал его портрет, и поэтому это не те детали, которые он забыть боится; скорее это жестикуляция, которыми он сопровождал свои реплики, выражение лица, когда он был полностью сфокусирован на музыке. Звук его голоса. Форма его рук. Все это исчезнет. Все, что он любил в нем, исчезнет.

К нему возвращается один и тот же сон: сон, в котором он взбегает по лестнице, но ноги не слушаются, и он никогда не окажется у нужного места вовремя, а затем раздается выстрел, и он ненавидит себя за то, что даже в мире снов не может ничего исправить.


End file.
